Trouble In Paradise
by Lightshock16
Summary: Having found out that the Sinnoh League is not for another 4 month's, Ash, Dawn and Brock go back to Kanto, and meet a very interesting person at Misty's Gym. Shipping's may change. Currently OCXDaisy. WARNING: Slight DBZ Transformation's will occur.
1. Dewgong Vs Typhlosion: Part 1

**Summary: HAving foun****d**** out that the Sinnoh League is not for another 5 month's due to his Speed at getting his Badge's, Ash, Dawn and Brock decide to go back to Kanto to visit his Family and friends, with their first stop being Misty and her Sister's at Cerulean City. howe ver, when they get there, they find the Sister's busy with a Very strong-looking trainer...however, when Team Rocket Crashes the party, they soon realise that this boy is much more than a powerful trainer...How will this Young Male's presnece change thing's for Ash and co.?**

**A/N Various shippings may happen in this Story, though currently the shippings are: Goldenflowershipping (OCXDaisy) and Minor Pearlshipping (AshXDawn)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor any of it's character's...unfortuneately...*sighs*...Anyway!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return to Cerulean. Dewgong Vs. Typhlosion: Round 1

"Look guy's! we're nearly there! Cerulean City, Dead Ahead!" The young trainer shouted, as he and the Other two trainer's were walking towards the Huge town.

"Pika! Pika-Pi!" Pikachu shouted happily, glad to of finally reached the destination after what felt like a Lifetime of travelling. Ash had gotten hold of all 8 Badge's he needed for the Sinnoh League, however He then learnt that He had gotten hold of his Badge's FAR Quicker than he had in the previous 3 Regions. Because of this, He had a whole 4 Month's to wait till the Sinnoh League Tournament Started, which was why he was Back in Kanto. He had decided to go home for a while to visit his friend's and Family. First stop: Misty and her sister's in Cerulean City.

"It'll be great to See Misty Again! I wanna see how the Gym's fairing under her Leadership! I mean, It's gotta be better than when her Sister's were in charge!" Brock said as he kept up with the Hyper Trainer. Meanwhile the Girl with Cobalt Blue Hair was wondering what the two male trainer's were talking about.

"Huh? Guy's, what do you mean by Misty's sisters being in charge? Were they not very good?" She asked, Puzzled.

"Not good! They HATE Battling! When I went for my Gym Battle, They actually offered to just GIVE me the badge!" Ash said, laughing, while Dawn gaped.

"Seriously!? Wow, they must be bad…Still, If Misty's in charge, then it's all good…well, I think, considering the way your talking highly of her…" Dawn said, shrugging, as they made their way into the city.

* * *

About 10 Minute's later, they had arrived in front of the Cerulean city gym. It looked pretty much the same as It had done the last time they had gazed on it.

"Okay let's go ins-" However, Ash was then cut off by shouting which appeared to be coming from Inside the Gym.

"Dewgong, Use AQUA JET!!!"

"Volcan, Use Flare Blitz, GO!!"

The trio blinked as they heard this shouts, followed by a loud *BANG!!* From inside the gym.

"Whoa, look's as though there's some Intense Battling going on inside the gym! This I gotta see! C'mon Pikachu!" Ash shouted, rushing into the gym, while Pikachu rushed beside him.

* * *

They reached the Gym's Battlefield 2 minute's later. They saw the two pokemon were Pushing against each other, Aqua Jet vs. Flare Blitz. The Aqua Jet was covering an Elegant-looking Dewgong, while The Flare Blitz Was Originating from a Ferocious-looking Typhlosion. Though Dewgong had the Type advantage, It was clear that the Flare Blitz was a Much more powerful Move, which was why the Dewgong was pushed back, where it landed into the Pool.

"whoa…That Typhlosion Sure Is Packing Heat, Literally!" Brock said, while Ash and Dawn both sweatdropped at Brock's pathetic Pun, at least until they heard their name's called out.

"Huh!? Ash? Brock? Like, when did you guy's get here?" The trio turned to see Daisy, Lily and Violet rushing towards them, smiling and waving. Brock was about to start some of the Lovey-dovey stuff he usually launched into when confronted with Gorgeous girls, but he hadn't even Opened his Mouth, when…

"CROAGUNK!!!"

"Argh!!! I…Didn't even…say anything!!!" Brock Protested, as he crashed to the ground, The poison taking effect as his Croagunk dragged him away from the Sensational Sister's to the usual "Croa-oa-oa-oa-oooo". The sisters, Ash and Dawn all stared, before shrugging, and turning to the Battle. It appeared their entrance had Distracted the battle as well. Both the Dewgong and the Typhlosion had stopped and turned to face the commotion, while the trainer's did the same.

"Oh guys! Wow, it's great to see you again!" The Orange-haired Water Master said, smiling and waving to Ash, Dawn, and the otherwise-occupied Brock.

"Hey Mist! Sorry, we must've come at a bit of a bad time…" Ash said, glancing at Misty's challenger. He was a young Male, looking about the same Age as Misty's Sisters. He was wearing White Trainer's with Red Lace's, Black Jeans with a Golden Belt around his waist, holding 5 poke balls (He was still holding his Typhlosion's pokeball). He had a Black Shirt with Red stripe's trailing down the side, and had Short, Spiky, Black Hair, and the tip's of his spike's were coloured Red, which Matched his Ruby Red eyes.

"…Yeah, a little awkward…Still, It's no problem Mate…" HE said, smiling. He had a very thick British Accent. He turned back to Misty.

"Shall we continue?" He asked her calmly, and Misty grinned.

"Sure, let's do it! Dewgong, use Hydro Pump!"

"Volcan, use Flamethrower!" They both shouted in Unison, and their Attack's Fired and crashed into each other, pushing hard. Ash, Dawn and Brock stared in Awe at the power being displayed.

"you guys, like, Missed a Great first battle. This is actually both Misty's, and this cute guy's 2nd pokemon! Misty's Starmie and the guy's Staraptor both, like, knocked each other out at, like, the same time! It's seriously Close!" Daisy explained to them.

"Wow…not only is He cute, but he's like, an Awesome battler!" Lily said, sighing dreamily while looking at the guy.

"Ehehe, yeah…even so, your right, He looks like an awesome Trainer…I wonder who's gonna win?" Ash wondered, as the Flamethrower-Hydro Pump struggle continued. Who would win this Epic Clash of Fire Versus Water?

* * *

**And there we are! There's the start to my little Adventure into pokemon..hope you like it...probably didnt, but oh well...this is actually only my second ever attempt at a Fanfic. The first one was a Beyblade fanfic, which I never got round to getting to Part 2 XP...I'm hoping i can go a bit further with this one...so erm, Reviews would be really nice guys...any help would also be appreciated! Thanks! Peace Out!**


	2. Dewgong Vs Typhlosion: wait hang on ?

**Well, the first Chapter seemed to go pretty well. It felt that way anyway. So, here's Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. XP**

**P.S: I did warn you there would be Dragonball Z-esque transformations. :P

* * *

**

_Last time on Trouble In Paradise…_

_"Ehehe, yeah…even so, your right, He looks like an awesome Trainer…I wonder who's gonna win?" Ash wondered, as the Flamethrower-Hydro Pump struggle continued. Who would win this Epic Clash of Fire Versus Water?

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Dewgong vs. Typhlosion: Par- Wait hang on a sec…

Eventually, after an Intense struggle of Water vs. Fire, the Two Attacks cancelled each other out, resulting in a Small Explosion where they met, which flung Dewgong and Tyhplosion back slightly, though fortunately for the Fire-type, he landed on the float, and NOT in the water.

"Man, talk about power…look's even to me…Errr, Brock you okay?" Ash asked, as Brock slowly made his way back up, using Dawn for Support.

"Ugh…y-yeah I'm good…I'm starting to get used to it by now. It actually tickles a bit now…" However, it was clear by Brock's pained expression that he really wasn't getting used to Croagunk's painful attack's at all.

"Mmhmmm…Brock, have you ever thought of maybe sorting thise problem out? Maybe go to a Psychiatrist about it?" Dawn suggested as she helped Brock to his feet.

"Urrggh…Yeah I have. Only problem is that every time I head to one, I encounter more Pretty girls, and I forget where I was going…" Brock said, which made Dawn, Ash, and the sister's roll their eye's, before looking back to the battle.

"Okay…I think that's enough playing around for now. Volcan, Thunderpunch, go!" Everyone gasped as they heard the command, as The Typhlosion jumped forward, heading for the Float near Dewgong, while aiming an Electrified punch at the Water, intending to shock the Water pokemon.

"Oh no! Quick Dewgong, flip out of the Water and use Aurora Beam!" Misty said, thinking fast. The Dewgong flipped out of the water JUST in time before the whole pool was electrified by the Thunderpunch. IT then fired an Aurora Beam at the Recoiling Typhlosion, which struck, however, being an Ice-type Attack, didn't seem to Affect the Fire-type much.

"…Hmm, not bad, your Dewgong sure Is quick…Typhlosion use Fl-" However before Mark could finish his Instructions, a Loud BANG Echoed from the side of the building. IT was then immediately followed by a Girl's scream, and the cry of "PIKAAAA!!!". Misty and the Trainer both looked around and saw the source of the noise. A Huge Robot shaped like a Scyther…well, sort of. You could definitely see it was based on a Scyther, though It was more mechanised, and was definitely not as Streamline as a Normal Scyther. Each of The Robot's Scythe's had Cages held at the ends. 1 Cage Held Ash's Pikachu, while the Other had gotten hold of Daisy.

"What on earth is THAT!?" Mark shouted, looking at the robot with a look of confusion on his face, however, Everyone else seemed to know exactly what it was.

"PIKAAA!!" Pikachu cried for help to his trainer.

"Like, Someone Help me! Get me out!!" Daisy Similar cried in help, but then they heard the unpleasantly familiar voices.

"Listen, Is that a Dumb Blonde I hear?"

"Her Whining Shriek's to me Loud and Clear!" The top of the Mecha-Scyther's head opened up, and a Platform began to raise.

"On the Water!"

"Past the Bubbles!"

"SPLASH!! In your face!"

"Bringing Watery Chaos at a Breakneck pace."

"Dashing Dry hope, putting wet Fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a Name!"

"Pushing the Dry do-gooder's in their Watery place…"

"…we're Team Rocket…"

"SPLASH! In your face!"

"WOBBUFFET!!"

"Mime, mime!"

Finally, the stupid Motto finished, as the platform showed it's Performers. Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"TEAM ROCKET!!" Everyone except Misty's challenger shouted angrily.

"Ahahaha!!! You were expecting maybe Daniel Radcliffe? Of course it's us Twerps!" Jessie shouted gleefully.

"Grrr, Pikachu, Thunderbolt now! Get outta there!" Ash shouted to Pikachu, who nodded, and began charging up Power.

"PiiiikaaaaCHUUU- PIKAAAA!!!!" Pikachu had indeed fired it's Thunderbolt attack at the cage, but The cage had just reflected the Thunderbolt back at the Electric mouse pokemon, singing it slightly.

"Oh c'mon Twerps! I would've thought you'd of learnt by now! We're completely prepared for your Pikachu's electricity!" James said happily, while Ash growled angrily.

"Okay, but like, what did you capture our Sister! Give her back!" Lily shouted at the trio, who grinned.

"No way toots! You see, we have plans for this girl too. She's famous right? That mean's we're gonna hold a ransom for her safe return! Not only will we have Pikachu, but we'll be stinking rich too! IT doesn't get any better dan dat!" Meowth said joyfully, as Daisy kept shouting and crying, trying to break out of the cage, but all to no avail…however, another voice spoke up.

"I'm afraid, I can't let you do that…" Misty's challenger had stepped forward, a calm, but cold expression on his face. Team Rocket just seemed to find this funny.

"Oh really? What's a kid like you gonna do about it? Hmm?" James said cockily, which made the young male grin.

"Well, I hadn't been planning to get involved…but It seems like I don't have a choice…" He looked up at them. "But, just answer me a question…have you Three ever experienced…FEAR?" The smile's on Team Rocket's faces faded as they saw the confident look in the Youth's face. He then took up an unusual Stance, and began growling slightly. A few second's later, Ash and co. all noticed that the Water seemed to be rippling…almost as If something was MAKING it Ripple. They then looked up, and all of them gasped as they saw what was happening to the guy. There was a weird, Gold Aura flowing around him, and not only that, His Dark, Black and Red hair was changing too. It was glowing as Gold as the Aura, and seemed to be becoming straighter, and more streamline than before.

"Like, what the heck's going on with him?" Violet said nervously. No-one seemed to be able to Answer. Team Rocket meanwhile was trembling.

"J-Jessie, what do we do?" James asked nervously, but before he could get an answer…

"RRRAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" The gold light pouring from the guy intensified, causing everyone else in the room to shield their eyes.

* * *

**Now is THAT a Cliff-hanger or what!?…everyone who has suddenly become disgusted by the event's unfolding. I DID WARN YOU. I said that Dragonball Z-like transformation's would occur in this story…though don't worry, HE's not gonna be a COMPLETE Super Saiyan…basically, he has the strength and speed of one, but things like Missile's and stuff (which you will see in the next chapter) Can still hurt him…anyway, review please! Peace out!**


	3. Careful Team Rocket: Super Saiyan Alert!

**Well, here's Chapter 3...I dunno why I'm doing this so fast, but heck, I'm really bored! XP…anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I dunno why I need to keep doing this…but meh, I do not own pokemon or it's characters…and I suppose I'd better add that I don't own the Dragonball Z Super Saiyan transformation. XD

* * *

**

_Last time…_

_"J-Jessie, what do we do?" James asked nervously, but before he could get an answer…_

_"RRRAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!" The gold light pouring from the guy intensified, causing everyone else in the room to shield their eyes._

* * *

Chapter 3: Careful Team Rocket; Super Saiyan Alert!

Eventually the harsh Light weakened, and Ash, Dawn, Brock, Misty, The Sisters, and Team Rocket were able to look properly at what was going on. They couldn't quite believe what they were seeing. The Male was still there, but he'd truly gone through a radical change. His once Black and Red hair was now Golden blonde, and the once Ruby-red eyes had turned a Bright shade of Aqua Blue. His clothes had remained the same, though the Golden Aura flowing freely around him did seem to be making the clothes brighter.

"Sorry That took a little time. I don't usually go like this unless I need to…" He explained to Team Rocket. His voice seemed even calmer and cooler than it had previously. Team Rocket were wide-eyed and in shock…however, they seemed to be recovering, or at least, Jessie was.

"…S-so you changed your Hair a little. So what? What make's you think your going to stop the infamous Team Rocket from getting what they want?" She said, sounding more confident than she felt inside. James and Meowth still hadnt recovered from the shock of all of this. The Boy smirked.

"I'll give you fair warning: I don't mess around when I'm like this…Let that Pikachu and the lovely lady go, or else I'll have to do it myself…" He then shocked them even more by slowly floating up from the ground.

"WHAAA!!! The guy can fly too!!??" Meowth shouted in shock.

"Like, wow…He's amazing…" Lily muttered, as she and the rest of the group stared in Awe. Daisy was at a loss for words, While Pikachu seemed to be cheering. "PIKAPI!! PIKA!!!"

"So…you gonna let them go, or shall I-"

"ENOUGH!! I've had it with you, you Spiky-haired Twerp! Meowth! Fire the Missiles!" Jessie shouted at Meowth, who blinked, before realisation hit him.

"Oh right! Yeah! Take this ya twerp! Hahaha!" The Cat pokemon grabbed a control and pressed a Red Button. Panel's moved from the Scythe's of the Mecha-Scyther, revealing 8 Missile launcher's, primed and ready, and immediately, all 8 Missile's fired at The guy, and It looked as If they had no chance of missing their mark.

"OH NO!!" Daisy shouted from her cage, gasping in horror. However, just as the Missile's approached…The Guy vanished, and as soon as the missile's passed, He reappeared, exactly where he had been moment's ago. The jaw's of everyone in the room dropped to the floor.

"B…But how? It's unreal!" Brock exclaimed in shock. "He…just vanished?". The guy seemed to of heard Brock's claim.

"Not Quite. I just moved so quickly that it APPEARED as if I had vanished…heh, so much for those missile's of yours…" But then he frowned, as he saw that Jessie was still smiling.

"Nice trick…but you see, Rocket science is quite clever, which is why we Equipped our Mecha-Scyther with GUIDED Missiles. Ahahahaha!!"

The Boy's eye's widened, and he immediately turned around. She wasn't bluffing. The Missile's had all began turning around, and soon they were heading straight for The Glowing Guy Again.

"Oh Crud…" He quickly Flew High towards the roof of the gym, and the Missile's followed suit. This time it really did look as If he was trapped…however, He then grinned, and he vanished (or as he put it, Dashed really fast) again, and this time, as the missile's all Began to turn, they all Hit each other, causing a loud explosion, though the boy appeared in front of Team Rocket again, completely unscathed.

"AHHH!!!! NO WAY!!!" James shouted, now scared for his life.

"Oh calm down James! So what If he avoided the missile's? We still have hostage's remember, and there's no way he can save them, not with those…HUH!!??" Jessie had stopped and was gaping in horror as she saw what The Youth was doing now. He had floated to Pikachu's cage, and with an Almighty kick, had shattered the Bar's with Absurd ease. Pikachu immediately jumped out of the cage, and Ash rushed forward's and caught his faithful friend.

"Pikachu! You okay buddy!?" Ash asked, which was answered with the usual "PIKA-PI!!" From the electric mouse. Meanwhile, Mark had moved to Daisy's cage, and with the same ease, Destroyed the Cage. Daisy rushed over to him, and he picked her up in his arms and floated down, putting her down beside her Sister's.

"…He…broke the cage…" Jessie muttered, now trembling in Fear.

"It looks like…"

"TIME TO EXIT STAGE LEFT!!!" Meowth shouted, and the Mecha-Scyther began to run for it, through the same hole it had created at it's arrival.

"Wait, Hold it Team Rocket!" Ash shouted angrily, but then the Mystery Trainer held out an arm.

"Don't worry mate, let me handle this…Volcan!" Mark turned to his Typhlosion. Everyone else did too, as they had forgotten about his pokemon, and they gasped in shock. Though the Typhlosion's body and Colouring had not changed, It had the same, Golden Aura that it's trainer currently had.

"Now, Flare Blitz! Teach those Thieves some manners!" He commanded his Typhlosion, who nodded, and It charged at the fleeing Robot, Cloaked in Fire like it had been when it was battling Misty's Dewgong, and It Smashed into the Robot, Destroying it with a Loud Explosion.

"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!" The trio shouted as they were sent flying through the air, with the usual Twinkle at the end.

* * *

As The Typhlosion rushed back to His Trainer, He smiled. "Good job Volcan...you take a good rest. Return!" The Trainer said, calling his Typhlosion back to it's pokeball for now.

"…Wow…that was incredible…" Dawn muttered as she watched as Team Rocket were sent packing.

"Humph…hopefully that's the last we'll see of those 3..." The Mystery youth said calmly. The Golden Aura around him had disappeared, however his Hair currently stayed Golden blonde, and he seemed to of lost a bit of the coldness he had shown when dealing with Team Rocket. He then glanced up. The roof of the Gym had been destroyed due to the Missile's blowing up close to the roof. He sweatdropped.

"Err…sorry about the roof…I-I can pay for-" But he blinked as he felt 3 Pair's of Arm's wrap around him in a hug, and he felt himself kissed on the cheek 3 times.

"Thank you so much for saving our gym~" All 3 of the Sensational Sister's said in Unison. Lily and Violet then let go, but Daisy didn't. she instead gave Him a small kiss on the lips.

"…And like, thank you so much for saving me from that robot." She said, smiling warmly at the English trainer, who had gone very Scarlet in the face.

"…N-no problem…Though, anyone else would've done the same the same thing…" He said, smiling at Daisy.

"Yeah but, no-one could've destroyed those Bar's-" Brock began, but Mark chuckled.

"actually, those Bar's really weren't strong at all. Anyone could of broken them with enough force. As far as I can tell, the only thing they were good for was Deflecting Electrical Blasts…they then tried to be confident, making you think that they were impenetrable, but they really weren't, just Electric-proof…" He explained to them, smiling.

"I see…but like, You've given us an amazing Battle, and you saved the Gym AND our sister…and yet, we like, don't even know your name!" Violet said to him. He blinked.

"Oh wow, I never did tell you my name, did I?…I'm Mark, Mark Tennant. It's a pleasure to meet all of you…" He said, letting go of Daisy and bowing Graciously to all of them. Lily, Violet, and Daisy all swooned slightly from the Gentlemanly behaviour Mark presented, while Misty walked forward, and placed something in his hand. Mark looked at it, and blinked.

"Huh? The Cascade Badge?…but, we never even finished our Battle…" Mark said, confused beyond believe.

"It doesn't matter. You clearly proved that you're a brilliant Trainer in our Battle, and not only did you save The Gym and my Sister, but your Typhlosion Completely destroyed that Horrible Machine…If you don't deserve a Badge, I don't know who does…" She said happily to him. Everyone else appeared to be in full agreement, especially the Sensational Sisters, who were all nodding Vigorously.

"…Man, thank you so much…that's my 7th Badge then!" He said happily, accepting the Badge gratefully.

"Really? Which badge are you, Like, Missing?" Violet asked him calmly.

"Erm…" He took out his Badge Case, and showed them His whole Collection of Badge's. They blinked. He didn't just have Kanto Badges. He had badge's from all 4 Regions. 3 From Sinnoh, 4 from Hoenn, 7 from Kanto, and 7 from Johto. From the Kanto Badge's, the only Badge Missing was the Thunder Badge from Vermillion City.

"Whoooaaaa…that's quite an impressive collection!" Dawn said, staring at the Badge's in awe.

"Hehe, thanks…anyway, where are all of you guy's heading?" Mark asked Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"Well you see, I'm actually competing in the Sinnoh League, cause I have all 8 Badge's from Sinnoh, but I found out that the Sinnoh League isn't for another 5 month's, so we all decided to come back here to Visit my friend's and Family." Ash explained, not just to Mark, but to the Sister's too.

"Ohhh, that explains why you're here then…" Misty said. She had been wondering why Ash, Brock, and their new friend had suddenly appeared in Cerulean city. Now it made sense.

"Tell you what Mark. I want to go to Pallet Town first, to visit my Mom and Professor Oak, but after that, We could come with you to Vermillion City so you can get your Final Badge. How does that sound?" Ash suggested to Mark, who grinned.

"Yeah, that sounds Awesome! I've always wanted to meet Professor Oak Anyway. That sounds great!" Mark said happily to the Trio.

"Hey guys, Like, could we come with you as well?" Daisy asked, while shooting a quick look to Mark, making him Blush slightly.

"You see, we haven't got anymore challenge's expected for a while, so we were like, thinking we could maybe go with you, to hear about some of your adventure's in Sinnoh." Lily said calmly to them.

"Yeah! It's been quite a while since we've travelled together, right Ash? Brock?" Misty said, smiling, and they nodded, while Dawn smiled.

"Yeah! I'd love to hear about what it's like being a Gym leader too! I'm Dawn by the way. I've heard load's of great thing's about you Misty, although they did say that you-MMM!!??" Dawn suddenly felt Ash clap a hand to Dawn's Mouth. Misty's eye's narrowed.

"They said…what?" Misty asked sternly, glancing at Brock, who gulped. Mark meanwhile was grinning slightly.

_'Heh…Wow, what Have I gotten myself into'_ He thought to himself, Grinning.

* * *

**Wow, that was my longest chapter yet…Team Rocket has been dealt with, the Love between Mark and Daisy has finally Blossomed, and now we know where our Heroes are headed next!…So, what do you guy's think? R&R please! Peace out!**


	4. Demonstrations and Dates

**Chatper 4 Eh?…Man I'm going quite quickly aren't I?..I must be really bored! XD…anyway, let's roll!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Dragonball Z, or anything related to it…I'm now Off to go and buy it! Bye! *Dashes off*

* * *

**

_Last time…_

_"Yeah! I'd love to hear about what it's like being a Gym leader too! I'm Dawn by the way. I've heard load's of great thing's about you Misty, although they did say that you-MMM!!??" Dawn suddenly felt Ash clap a hand to Dawn's Mouth. Misty's eye's narrowed._

_"They said…what?" Misty asked sternly, glancing at Brock, who gulped. Mark meanwhile was grinning slightly._

_'Heh…Wow, what Have I gotten myself into' He thought to himself, Grinning.

* * *

_

Thus, what had Started as a Trio heading into Cerulean city, had become a Group of 8 as they left the City. They appeared to be walking in smaller groups as they headed towards Mt. Moon. Ash and Brock were talking with each other at the front of the group.

"So, it's gonna be great to see all your friend's and family again, huh Ash?" Brock said, smiling at Ash, who grinned back.

"Yeah! It's been almost a year…I hope my Mom wont be too mad at me…" Ash said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"…Hey Ash, do you think we could maybe stop at Pewter city so that I can visit MY Family too? I haven't seen them since I left for Sinnoh myself…" HE asked him softly. Ash grinned and nodded.

"Sure! Sounds great! I'd love to see how the Gym's going anyway!" He said, which made Brock grin back.

"awesome, thanks Ash!" Brock said, clapping Ash on the back, which caused Pikachu to fall of, and he had to quickly clamber back on to his shoulder.

"Whoops! Sorry Pikachu!" Brock said, while Pikachu grumbled.

Pikaaa…" He growled quietly, and If Ash wasn't mistaken, his growl was a bit of a warning to Brock, though he decided not to tell Brock this.

* * *

A couple of metre's back, Dawn, Misty, and Daisy were all happily talking with each other.

"so you're a Co-ordinator Dawn? Wow, I haven't met too many Co-ordinators, what with me Being a Gym Leader and all. I usually just meet trainers…Tell me, what's Co-ordinating like?" Misty asked her calmly.

"It's great! It's not all about the pokemon's move's you see, it's also about how the pokemon looks, which is why both Trainer and pokemon dress up for the performance. They then use their move's to try and show off their Good traits. For Instance, I recently used my Ambipom's Swift Attack to reflect the Sun's ray's, and form a Spotlight sort-of arrangement on Ambipom!" Dawn explained to the two.

"Like, that sounds so cool! I love anything to do with Fashion! I should, Like get into this kind of thing! Maybe like, create The stuff the co-ordinators wear!…Hey Dawn, do you think I could, Like, design your outfit for your next contest?" Daisy asked Dawn softly, who smiled.

"That would be great! In fact, my next performance is Actually in the Sinnoh Grand festival! I'll bet something you make would Make a shoe-in to win!" Dawn said happily to Daisy, who Beamed.

"Thank you so much Dawn!" She said, gently hugging her…Misty meanwhile had zoned out for a second, before turning to Dawn.

"Ummm…Dawn, what was It that Ash and Brock told you about me that they didn't want me to know?" She asked, lowering his voice so that Ash and Brock didn't overhear her asking Dawn. Dawn blinked.

"Huh?…oh, well they…Ummm…told me…about your Fear of Bugs…It's nothing Spe-"

"ASHHH!!!! BROCK!!!!! WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE I'M SCARED OF BUGS!!!????" Misty Immediately shouted at Ash and Brock, who gulped.

"Errr…Sorry Misty, It erm…Just Slip-AHHH!!!! RUN!!!" Ash and Brock both started Running for their lives, while Misty rushed after them, a Look of DEATH in her eye's. Dawn and Daisy blinked slightly, but then started laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind all of the commotion, Mark, Lily and Violet were walking together, a few metre's behind Dawn and Daisy. Mark had now completely reverted back to normal. His Black and Red hair returning, and his Ruby Red eyes returning as well.

"So like, how long have you been able to do that awesome transformation?" Lily asked him. It appeared both Her and Violet had Dreamy faces, though it appeared they were still listening nonetheless.

"Well, I first discovered them when I was about 7. A bunch of kid's were picking on me at School, and then one of them punched me square in the nose…and then, the next thing I know, I see myself standing over their bruised and battered Bodies…a few year's later, I discovered about the, what I call, 'GoldBreaker State' (**A/N: **Remember He doesn't know it's a Super Saiyan…and I might keep it that way through the whole story)…It make's me much stronger…" Mark said, smiling.

"Much cooler too…" Lily said Dreamily, but then Violet snapped her finger's in front of Lily.

"Like, Cut it out Lily, I doubt Mark want's you fainting from his coolness or anything!" She snapped at Her sister, who blushed, and looked down. Mark couldn't help but chuckle.

"Seriously, it's fine, I kinda like it actually. I'm not used to Attention like this…" He said, sweatdropping nervously.

"Anyway, Mark…do you, Like, think you could show us the 'Goldbreaker State' one more time? It was so cool, and I wanna see you as a Blonde again…" Violet said, Heart's in her eye's as she remembered Mark while He was kicking the Mecha-Scyther's butt.

_'and she's Snapping at ME for Swooning over him? Hypocrite!'_ Lily thought to herself, her eye's showing the same 'Look of DEATH' that Misty had been giving Ash and Brock. Mark however nodded.

"Sure, why not? Just this once though. Remember I only use it In emergencies…" He then closed his eyes, and a couple of second's later, His hair had become Golden once more, and the golden Aura was around him again, though it wasn't as vibrant as It was the last time He did it.

"Huh? Like, last time you did it, it took you a couple of minute's to get there…like, why'd it take so much less time?" Violet asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well, because that time I had been going at full power…I only transformed this time as a Demonstration for you two lovely ladies, so I decided not to Max out, y'know?" He said, his voice a little cooler and calmer than it had been a moment ago.

"Ahh, I get it, Like, that is so awesome!…oh and Like, I saw your Typhlosion had the same Golden Aura as you did when you transformed. What's the deal?" Lily asked him, showing interest.

"Err…I can't actually explain that one. I guess it's just something that show's the strong link between Trainer and Pokemon…It's not just Volcan you see, all of my pokemon get the same Golden Aura like me…I think, the More vibrant the Aura is, it shows that the pokemon love's you more…and…well, All of my Pokemon's Aura's are about as Vibrant as they come…" He blushed a little as he talked about his Pokemon's Aura's. Violet and Lily both Giggled a little. They then whispered something to each other while Mark continued walking. When they were finished, they rushed back over to Mark.

"…By the way. Can we Like, ask you something Mark?" Lily asked, a Sly smile on both her and violet's face.

"If you had to go out on a Date with me, Lily or Daisy, which one would you pick?" Violet asked, which caused Mark's face to go more Red than a Scizor on Fire.

"U-Uhhhh…you've…surprised me by asking me so suddenly…well, erm…" HE looked at both of the girls, then back at Daisy, who was talking to Dawn. 'How am I supposed to answer a Question like THAT!? All 3 of them are Drop-Dead Gorgeous and Beautiful…and, If I chose One other the other two, I'd probably get shouted at by those two I didn't pick…Damn…' Still, Mark looked at the Expectant faces of Lily and Violet…and then back at Daisy…He didn't understand why, but something about Daisy Attracted Him to her Just, and JUST Slightly more than the other two…and He figured he May as well tell them…with a Made-up Reason of course.

"W-well…All 3 of you are wonderful Girls…but, Based SOLELY on the fact that…I've always had a thing for Blonde's…I'd say it would have to be Daisy…" Mark close dhis eyes, ready for the outburst...but it never came. He looked up, confused. Lily and Violet did seem a little put out, however it also appeared as If they had expected him to say that, due to the fact that they were still smiling.

"Hehe, Like, we had a Feeling that was the case…" Lily said, smiling.

"Somehow we Like, just knew she was more for you than we were…I think you should, Like, go on a Date with her Mark!" Violet said, Winking cheekily, while Lily nodded Vigorously in Agreement. Mark went, If possible, Even Redder.

"W-well, I'd love to…only umm…as Embarrassing as It Is, I've…never really dated a girl properly before…" HE flushed even more as He muttered this, and Lily and violet Giggled slightly.

"Really? Wow, Like, That's surprising!…Okay, tell you what, to help you out, how about Me and Violet, Like, go on date's with you first! Nothing serious, Just to help you out, y'know?" Lily Suggested, which made Mark wish He was wearing a Mask to hide his Now Scorching Blush.

"…E-Erm…sure, I suppose that could work…when?"

"Oh, Not till we get back to Cerulean. Nothing Offensive to Brock and Ash's Hometown's, but Like, Cerulean City is SO the best place to go on Date's…so don't worry, we won't have our dates till a While…" Violet said, Winking at Mark, before running to catch up with Daisy, Dawn, Misty (Who had FINALLY Calmed down), Ash and Brock.

"yeah. Just make sure you don't leave yourself unprepared for us!" Lily said, blowing a Kiss to Mark, before following Violet's Suit, Which left Mark standing on his own, Cheek's Flushed, Very sweaty, and feeling like a Daft Wombat.

"…err…Sure…Man. You've never had a Date in your life, then after going to a Gym with 3 Gorgeous Girls, and saving said Gym from a Robot Attack, you suddenly Score Two Date's with Two Serious Hotties?…Bloody Hell…Still-" HE seemed to be starting to get over the initial shock he had been suffering from. "If anything, at Least I'll get to see what a Date with those two are like, even If It's the third sister I'm REALLY interested in…and they're right, going on date's with them first will help me understand the whole 'Concept' of Dating much better…since I currently know JACK about it…" He grinned, and then he rushed to catch up with them as well, His cheek's only slightly flushed now.

* * *

**Though I actually don't look anything like Mark in this story (I'm an ugly perons XP), I've almost completely copied my personality when it comes to Girls. I'm HOPELESS with them, not just because I'm not Good-looking, but also because I can never find anything smart to say around them...so, yeah...anyway, putting that aside, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Please R&R! Peace Out!**


	5. A Buggy Situation: Another Goldbreaker?

**Hmmm…been having a bit of trouble finding some inspiration for chapter 5...lack of review's kinda hurt things as well…still, let's see what I can come up with!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own Pokemon or DBZ, yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

**

_Last time…_

_"…err…Sure…Man. You've never had a Date in your life, then after going to a Gym with 3 Gorgeous Girls, and saving said Gym from a Robot Attack, you suddenly Score Two Date's with Two Serious Hotties?…Bloody Hell…Still-" HE seemed to be starting to get over the initial shock he had been suffering from. "If anything, at Least I'll get to see what a Date with those two are like, even If It's the third sister I'm REALLY interested in…and they're right, going on date's with them first will help me understand the whole 'Concept' of Dating much better…since I currently know JACK about it…" He grinned, and then he rushed to catch up with them as well, His cheek's only slightly flushed now.

* * *

_

Chapter 5: A Buggy Situation: Another Goldbreaker?

After visiting Brock's Family in Pewter city, the group then headed out of the city.

"Boy Brock, your parent's sure are friendly people…but boy, I'm tired. That Ludicolo of yours Is like a Mobile Disco…" Dawn said, sighing in exhaustion, her arms limp at the side. Brock's Ludicolo had Danced with pretty much all of them one at a time, which was the reason that all of them had exhausted looks on their faces, Apart from Brock of course, who was used to it by now.

"Ehehe, yeah I'm sorry about that. Ludicolo Is a Dancing machine…anyway, Time for Viridian forest now!" Brock said happily, but Misty gulped.

"Oh no…not the Forest! That mean's Getting past all the bugs…" Misty said, shuddering slightly. Ash grinned.

"Oh dear Misty…mind you, your more than welcome to stay behind if you want. If you're a Chicken!" Ash said, beginning to make chicken noises and movements, which made Misty growl.

"Grrr!! Shutup Ash! Just watch me! I'll be through that forest before you know it!" Misty said, trying to appear confident, though her leg's were shaking horribly. Mark scratched his head.

"Erm…Well, If you had a Flying pokemon you could always just Fly over the forest-"

"WELL THAT'S NO GOOD TO ME!!! I only have Water-types, remember!?" Misty shouted at Mark, who gulped, and backed away, deciding to shut his mouth now. Misty then sighed. "…C'mon, let's just get through it as quick as possible…" She said in a defeated tone, before turning to the forest. The group then headed into the forest together.

* * *

The Forest, Of course, contained many Creepy-crawlies that sent Misty into Hysteric's anytime they got too close to the little devil's.

"Oh, please, make them go away!" Misty shouted out in disgust as they walked past a group of Metapod's. By now however, Everyone was getting tired of Misty's Whining.

"Hey, Misty…" Lily said softly.

"Y-yeah?"

**"SHUTUP!!!"** EVERYONE shouted in unison, which made Misty jump badly.

"Gah…I'm sorry guys, but you know what I'm like in place's like this…Are we nearly out yet?" Misty asked nervously, while Brock glanced around.

"Well, If I'm right, I think we should nearly be at the Exit…Yeah, I think it's just-" But Brock's sentence was cut off by the cries of several pokemon in the Distance.

"ZAN!!!!"

"SEVIPER!!!"

"GATOR!!"

"KAZAM!!!!"

"GENGAR!!"

"ARI!!"

"Huh? Like, what the heck was that?" Violet exclaimed, while the other's blinked, not knowing the answer. They began to slowly approach the area where the cries were coming from. They soon found themselves looking into a Clearing. Six pokemon were battling with each other. A Zangoose and Seviper (Predictably) were fighting Ferociously with Crush Claw's and Poison Tail's, A Feraligatr and Alakazam were launching Hydro Pump's and Focus Blast's at Each other, while a Gengar and Ariados were both Pushing against each other with Psychic Attacks. Meanwhile a young Male was overlooking each battle. He wore Dark Blue Jeans which had several rip's in them, and he was wearing a Red shirt, while a Brown Jacket hung over his Shoulders…and his Hair. HE had the same, Golden Blonde hair that Mark had in his GoldBreaker State, AND He seemed to have a Golden Aura flowing about him…in fact, It seemed as If each of the six pokemon in front of him had Golden Aura's as well. Mark gasped slightly.

"W-what the heck? He's got the same thing's I have when I'm in my Goldbreaker state…what's the deal here?" Mark whispered to the group, who were all just as Surprised as Mark was. However, it appeared as If the guy had heard them.

"guy's, stop!…Who's there!?" He called out, while his Pokemon (Even the Zangoose and Seviper) Immediately stopped and looked where the mystery person was looking. The Group of 8 all gulped, and walked out, holding their hands up.

"Don't worry, we don't mean any harm! Promise!" Ash said nervously.

"Pika! Pika, pika!" Pikachu explained, and one could only assume that It was trying to convince the pokemon of that as well. The Boy seemed unsure, but he nodded.

"At ease guy's…" As he said this, His pokemon relaxed. The group all breathed a Sigh of relief. "…So, who are all of you, and why are you disturbing my training?" He asked. He had the same coldness that Mark had while he was in the Goldbreaker state.

"E-Erm…sorry, we were just heading through, and we heard your pokemon battling. We just weren't sure what it was. We apologise, we'll leave you to it…" Brock said, turning to leave, however the boy wasn't going to let them go yet.

"Wait!…now that you've interrupted my training, the least you can do Is give me a good battle to see how My team is going…what do you say?" He asked, and this immediately got Ash's and Mark's attention.

"Yeah sure! I'll battle you, let's do it! Come-" However, Mark then put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Wait Ash…could you, maybe let me battle this guy?" The boy looked up at Mark, and blinked. Mark still hadn't reverted back to his normal form since showing Lily and Violet his Goldbreaker State again. "…I'd…also like to know about this power he has…" Mark said softly.

"…H-how did you know I had powers?" He asked, looking a little stunned. His pokemon looked surprised as well. Mark grinned, and he then powered up a little, his Golden Aura beginning to blossom, which made The mystery boy and his pokemon gasp in shock.

"Because I have the same power's…and I want to know more about where they originated from…" He said, smirking slightly. "…And I'd also like to know your name." This made the mystery boy grinned.

"…Cameron…although while I'm in this form, you can call me 'Super Cameron'…A pleasure to meet someone like me" Cameron said, grinning, but then he frowned at the Angry look on Mark's face. The other's seemed kind of concerned about this as well. "What!?"

"…'Super Cameron', really? You think 'Super Mark' would work? Are you KIDDING!? 'Goldbreaker State' man! It's so much better!" Mark said loudly, which caused everyone apart form himself to fall down Anime style.

"…Erm…right, whatever…doesn't matter really, does it?…let's just get on with the battle…we'll just do 1-on-1, that ok?" Cameron asked Mark, who nodded, as he took a Pokeball off of his belt.

"That's fine with me! Here we go! Go Titanium!" Mark shouted, throwing his pokeball, and after the flash Subsided, a Skarmory would be standing in front of Mark, Wing's outstretched and Screeching loudly.

"hmm, Skarmory huh? Let's see…" Cameron glanced around at his 6 pokemon, and grinned. "Okay Psychblast, your up!" He shouted, and the Alakazam nodded, and stepped forward, preparing itself for battle. Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Hehe…this'll be interesting…" HE said, grinning. Meanwhile, the rest of the group looked on excitedly.

"So Like, who do you think's gonna win?" Daisy asked Ash, seeing as she felt that he was the expert when it came to Battling. Ash crossed his arm's, thinking.

"…Well, type-wise, there's no clear advantage for either pokemon, except that Psychic attack's won't do much to a Steel-type like a Skarmory…still, we wont know for sure how it will go until we see what Move's they use…" Ash said calmly, as he watched as the first move was made.

"Okay Titanium, Agility, go!" Mark shouted, and suddenly the Skarmory was dashing all around the Alakazam, however the Psychic pokemon didn't look perturbed in the slightest, and closed it's eye's focusing hard. The Battle has Begun!

* * *

**Well, there we go! Another Goldbreaker…Or Super Cameron as he calls it…and yeah, Super Mark doesn't really have the same ring to it, eh? XP…anyway, the battle will be in the next chapter, so please, R&R.! Tell me what you think! Peace out!**


	6. Skarmory Vs Alakazam

**Okay! Time for Chapter 6! Here we go!…Okay, sounding a LITTLE too enthusiastic there, but oh well!**

**Disclaimer:…yeah yeah. Not owning either pokemon or DBZ…still haven't got the money yet. =3=.

* * *

**

_Last time…_

_"So Like, who do you think's gonna win?" Daisy asked Ash, seeing as she felt that he was the expert when it came to Battling. Ash crossed his arm's, thinking._

_"…Well, type-wise, there's no clear advantage for either pokemon, except that Psychic attack's won't do much to a Steel-type like a Skarmory…still, we wont know for sure how it will go until we see what Move's they use…" Ash said calmly, as he watched as the first move was made._

_"Okay Titanium, Agility, go!" Mark shouted, and suddenly the Skarmory was dashing all around the Alakazam, however the Psychic pokemon didn't look perturbed in the slightest, and closed it's eye's focusing hard. The Battle has Begun!

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Skarmory Vs. Alakazam

"Hmmm…I don't know what that Skarmory is Planning to do, but whatever it is, I can almost guarantee it's going to be a Physical Attack! Psychblast! Reflect!" Cameron shouted, and the Alakazam created a large protective barrier around itself, and at exactly the right time, as just after the Barrier had been put up, The Skarmory had dived for Psychblast, Unfortunately crashing into the Barrier, and then to the ground, although it got up quickly, looking Hardly Scratched.

"Hmm…Clever. You think my Skarmory is only Physical attack-based, and therefore put up the reflect barrier…unfortunately, I've come to expect this, which is Why My Titanium will Now Attack you with Air Slash!" Mark shouted, which caused Cameron to growl, realising that Air Slash was a Special Attack, meaning it completely Shattered the Reflect Barrier, and Blasted the Psychic-type in the face, causing it to Stagger, and what remained of the Reflect to fade away. "Now Follow Up with Steel Wing! Go!" Mark commanded, and Titanium rushed towards Psychblast, Wing's Glowing brightly, while it screeched a Loud Battle Cry. "SKAARRRR!!!".

"Grrr! Quick, Psychic! Stop it dead in it's Tracks!" Cameron shouted, and the Alakazam quickly got it's Bearings straight, and Fired a Psychic blast at the Skarmory. However, since The Skarmory's Steel-type attribute was resistant to Psychic-type Attacks, though the Attack did slow Titanium down, It couldn't stop it completely, which was why the Alakazam still took a Nasty Blow from the Steel Wing. Fortunately though, the loss in speed did also decrease the Power of the Steel wing, meaning Psychblast appeared to of taken little damage from the Attack.

* * *

"Wow, now this is what I call a battle! I haven't seen Pokemon this Tough since…well, since you Ash!" Brock said, as he Ash, Dawn, Misty, Daisy, Lily and Violet continued to watch the Battle, all in awe of the tremendous ability being displayed. Brock's comment caused Ash to grin.

"Hehe. You said it Brock! Make's me wish I'd battled this Cameron guy! He's an awesome battler!" Ash said, excitement pouring out of him, as It always did in the midst of a great pokemon battle, even IF he wasn't participating in it.

"Well, As far as I can tell, the Golden Aura's don't appear to be making the pokemon any stronger than Other Pokemon of that standard…but it sure is Making them look way Cooler!" Dawn said, her eye's Sparkling as she watched the Glowing Skarmory Dive in for another Steel Wing Attack on the Glowing Alakazam, who managed to dodge.

"Like, you said it Dawn! The pokemon are just as Cool as the trainers! They're like, both so cool!" Violet said, Sparkle's in her eye's, Similar to Dawn.

"Yeah but, Like, I still kinda prefer Mark to this other guy. I know we, Like, hardly know him any longer, but HE seems…Nicer, and, Like, Friendlier than this Cameron guy…" Lily said, crossing her Arm's as She looked at the expression's on Mark and Cameron's Faces. Indeed, though the Goldbreaker Transformation did make Mark look a little colder than he usually did, It was nothing to the Look in Cameron's eyes.

"Your right Lily. I mean, Like, at Least In Mark's Eyes I can still see some of the warmth that he usually has in his usual state…but Like, when I look at that Cameron guy, All I see is, Like, A Cold pool of…well, emptiness…almost, Like, Evil…" However, Daisy frowned slightly after she said this. Sure Cameron definitely seemed Cold, but He didn't seem EVIL at all on Second glance. "…Nah, he's cold, but Like, I doubt he's Evil. If he was, his pokemon wouldn't, Like, trust him so much!" She continued, and Misty nodded in Agreement.

"Yeah. Cold or not, He definitely seems to have enough compassion to care for his pokemon…" She glanced at Cameron's other 5 pokemon, Gengar, Ariados (she gulped as She looked at the Spider Pokemon), Feraligatr, Zangoose, and Seviper. "…I mean, to be able to have both a Zangoose and Seviper on the same team…and they aren't fighting with each other! That must take a lot of skill and love…" She said, before looking back to the battle.

"…Still, Like, Mark knows how to love his pokemon too. That Skarmory of his is, Like, so in tune with his commands…and I hope He wins!" Daisy said, staring at Mark Admiringly, which caused Lily and violet to each side-glance at each other, and they Giggled slightly, before turning their attention back to the battle. Fortunately for them, Daisy was too busy watching the Battle to hear them.

* * *

The Battle meanwhile was getting pretty hot. The Alakazam had taken another Painful Steel Wing Attack from the Skarmory, and was beginning to look very Tired. Mark could see the Psychic-type weakening too, and thought it was a good time to finish this.

"Okay Titanium, Steel Wing, one more time!" Mark shouted, and Once more the Skarmory rushed forward, Wings still Glimmering Powerfully, Ready to deliver the finishing blow. However, Cameron had decided that enough was enough.

"Now Psychblast, Recover!" HE shouted, and Mark gulped, and Titanium screech to a Halt. The Alakazam began glowing a bright White, and a few second's later, He looked Practically good as new. "KAZAMM!!!!"

"Now use Focus Blast! Blast that Skarmory into kingdom come!" Cameron commanded, and Psychblast sent a Massive Ball of Energy hurtling towards the Skarmory, who, still shocked from the Recover, was unable to dodge in time, and got blasted back by the Energy. "SKARRR!!!!" IT screeched in Pain, as it fell to the ground. However, It slowly began to claw back up to it's feet, down, but not out yet.

"Gah…Heh. Not bad Cameron, not bad at all. That Alakazam of yours is pretty strong…However, I still have One trick up my Sleeve! Titanium, Time for Night Slash!" Mark shouted, which made Cameron gasp.

"No! Not that!"

"Oh Yes! THAT!!" He said, and he grinned, as suddenly, the Area around them became shrouded in an Unnatural Darkness, which made everyone shout out in shock.

"Ahh! What's going on!?" Came Ash's voice, followed by Several others.

"I can't See!"

"PIKAAA!!!"

"Like, What's going on!?"

"AHH!! Like, Who Touched my Ass!?"

"S-sorry Violet!"

"CROAGUNK!!" They then heard someone fall to the ground.

"I-It was…an accident…Promise!!" Afterward's the ground then heard a Dragging sound on the ground, followed by an Ominous "Croa-oa-oa-oa-ooooo…". Cameron meanwhile was trying desperately to see through the darkness, but to no Avail. Suddenly though, the Darkness seemed to be moving, as If being Sucked into something.

"yo! Looking for us!?" Came a shout from behind. When Cameron and Psychblast looked around, they'd see both Mark and Titanium flying above them, but they gasped when they saw that The Skarmory's wings were what was absorbing all the Darkness around them. The wing's were glowing an ominous Black.

"Now, Attack!!" Mark shouted, and before Cameron and Psychblast could react, Titanium had shot down and Smashed the Darkness-filled Wings into the Stomach of the Psychic-type, who yelled out in pain, before collapsing to the floor, Swirl's in it's eye's, signalling that it had fainted. Cameron just stared for a second, before smirking, and calling the Alakazam back to it's pokeball for now. He then walked forward, and held out his hand to Mark, who grinned, and accepted it.

"A well fought Match. I'm impressed with your battling skills Mark…" HE said, smiling, and he also cancelled his Super Form, which revealed him to have a natural hair colour of Chestnut Brown. Mark smiled, and also cancelled his Goldbreaker state, his Spiky Black and Red hair coming back.

"Yeah. That Alakazam of yours is strong! You gave me and Titanium a run for our money…" He said, smiling. Both trainer's then glanced around at Mark's friends. Most of them had appreciative smiles on their faces, especially Lily and Daisy, who were looking at Mark with Sparkling eyes. However, Violet had a Very vibrant Blush on her face, and Brock…was nowhere to be soon…though not for long, as Brock emerged from the Bushes, using the tree for support as he got to his feet, a Very pained look on his face. Mark gulped, and sweatdropped slightly.

"Ehehe…sorry about that Brock. Me and Titanium have worked hard on that Night Slash Attack…and well, you've seen the result's for yourself…" He said, gulping.

"N-no…problem…man…" Brock wheezed, still looking in a lot of pain.

"…Hey, I so need to battle both of you guy's sometime! Your awesome trainers!" Ash said, grinning at both Mark and Cameron.

"Hehe, maybe some other time. For now, I think I'll be going…I'm sure we'll meet again. All of you…" Cameron said calmly, before he called all of his pokemon back to their pokeballs, before turning around, and heading deeper into the forest. They all watched him go, before they turned to Mark.

"Wow Mark! You were Like, SO AWESOME! You rule!" Lily said, grinning at Mark, who blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hehe, thanks, but it really wasn't an easy victory. That Cameron guy was a tough opponent…anyway, should we keep going? We're nearly out of the forest right? Let's go!" Mark said confidently, and everyone (Especially Misty) Agreed, and they turned around, helped Brock get his senses back, before heading out of the Forest, and continuing on the path to Pallet Town.

* * *

**Well, It looks as though Mark has his own Rival In Cameron. The score's currently 1-0 to Mark…Ash though really want's in too! Will he get to Battle Mark or Cameron anytime soon?…we'll have to wait till Chapter 7 to find out! Please R&R guys! Peace out!**


End file.
